


My days of not taking you seriously are coming to a middle

by NomadicSecret



Series: Sanguine [2]
Category: Firefly, The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Tony Being Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-19
Updated: 2013-06-19
Packaged: 2017-12-15 12:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/849356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NomadicSecret/pseuds/NomadicSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Phil saw the red monstrosity from way back but continued down the dock towards his own ship, shaking his head at what some people would do to a perfectly lovely Firefly. "</p>
            </blockquote>





	My days of not taking you seriously are coming to a middle

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to everyone who was so encouraging about the first part of this series!

Phil found Tony in the engine room and nearly had a heart attack. His ship’s … something … was in pieces on the floor.

“Clint!” he bellowed, horrified.

“What? What’s wrong?” Pepper asked, hurrying in on Clint’s heels. “Tony!”

“I’m fixing it,” he said defensively. “Pep, I’m telling you, I can work with this! I can give you at least fifty percent more maneuverability.”

“Give Clint, you mean,” she corrected. Tony looked forlorn.

“But we can’t go home yet,” he said. “Not with Obediah in league with the Alliance. Heh. He’s made an alliance with the Alliance, get it?”

Phil ignored him and looked at Clint, who nodded. “Clint can get us around, but I think we’ve seen that we could use a pilot. And I suppose a mechanic wouldn’t be useless. As long as that whatever-it-is really does get put back together.”

“It will,” Pepper assured him. “It’ll be better, too.”

“Nobody thinks to ask me?” grumbled Natasha.

“We can outvote you,” Clint said, indicating himself and Phil.

“It’s cute that you think that,” Natasha replied.

Phil saw the red monstrosity from way back but continued down the dock towards his own ship, shaking his head at what some people would do to a perfectly lovely Firefly. As he got closer, he realised with horror that underneath the cherry red paint was _his_ lovely Firefly. He doubled his pace and Clint kept up.

“Tony!” he bellowed as soon as he’d stepped into the cargo bay.

“No need to shout!” the man said cheerfully. He was sitting on a crate next to a vat of something that hadn’t been there when Phil had left.

Phil reached for the self control he’d been legendary for amongst his SHIELD colleagues.

“Why is my ship painted red all over?” he asked.

“Because I haven’t been able to get the gold to quite the right shade. I know, the red is a little much.”

Phil swiped a hand over his face. “Oh, God.”

“Think of it this way, sir,” Clint said, rubbing his back. “No one tracking us will ever believe that you’d have a red-and-gold Firefly.”

“I told you not to leave him here alone,” Natasha said, walking past them.

“I’m so sorry, Phil,” Pepper said, her hand over her mouth. “I’ll make him paint it over black or something.”

“Friends!” called a booming voice. “Well met!”

“Er – nice to meet you, too,” Clint replied. The stranger walked into the cargo bay to shake their hands enthusiastically.

“I am Thor Odinson, Prince of Asgard! I have never seen such a splendid ship!” he said enthusiastically. “Whose work is it?”

“That’d be me,” Tony said, quick to take the credit. “Pepper wants to change it.” He scowled at her.

“My lady, no,” Thor said, looking aghast. “It is the fortuitous colour of your ship that brought me to you, as I am sure was intended by fate!”

“Well then it’s done its job already,” Natasha said mildly. She was sitting on a stack of crates above Tony and cleaning her fingernails with a knife.

“Well met, my lady!” Thor boomed, though he didn’t address her point. “I seek transport, my good fellow.”

“I don’t mean to be rude,” Clint began. “But do you have, eh, compensation?”  
Thor frowned, his head tilting to the side.

“Money, big guy, he means money. Cash. Credits. Moola.”

“Ah! Yes, of course.” He pulled out a bag. “Who is the captain of this vessel?”

“That would be me,” Phil said. He shook the offered hand, braced for the crushing pressure, and then took the bag that was pressed into his hands.

“Is that enough to begin with, or will you be needing more?” Thor asked. Phil opened the bag and confirmed that indeed, it was full of platinum.

“This will be quite enough,” he said. “Clint, would you help the gentleman with his baggage?”

“When would you like to leave, uh, Your Highness?” Pepper asked. “And where are we going?”

“Wherever you were headed previous to meeting me!” Thor chortled. “I am a leaf floating on the wind. My father has sent me on a noble quest to discover the truth of life for the masses. As such, I would prefer you did not address me as ‘Your Highness’, but as Thor.” He looked quite proud of himself for being so humble.

“As you wish, Thor. Pepper, let’s get ready for liftoff, hmm? Tony, cover that up and secure it. You can add the gold when we get to Whitefall.”

“Aye aye, captain!” Tony said sarcastically, saluting.

“Natasha, could you give our new friend a tour of the ship please?” Phil asked. Clint had moved six trunks already and wasn’t done yet. “We’ll move his things to the spare shuttle.”

“What is your name, fair maiden?” Thor asked. Natasha jumped off the crates, landing like a cat – on her feet and without visible effort, despite the significant drop.

“I am Natasha Romanova, also called the Black Widow,” she said, full of dignity. She blushed slightly when Thor bowed and kissed her hand, then glared at Phil when she saw him noticing. He moved to help Clint.

“If this is living rough,” Clint grunted as they moved the seventeenth and final trunk. “I’d like to see what his usual life is like.”

“He stays on and you just might,” Phil said, tossing him the bag.

“Ooh, shiny!” Clint said.

“Good. Now help me get these up to the shuttle.” Clint groaned.


End file.
